In the case of a projector, a top image of a preference menu is displayed when a user presses a ‘menu’ button of a remote controller, and a submenu image for item selection is selected when the user presses an arrow key of the remote controller in a state where the top image is displayed. In addition, when the user presses an arrow key of the remote controller in a state where an item (for example, a color mode, brightness, or contrast) is selected, set contents of the item are changed.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-74347, a preference menu is displayed as an OSD (On Screen Display) image so as to overlap on an original image. Moreover, the OSD image is removed from the screen by pressing a ‘menu’ button of the remote controller, and a top image is displayed again by pressing the ‘menu’ button again.
When an image before change and an image after change are displayed side by side for comparison or an OSD image is displayed to overlap on an original image as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-74347, a part of the original image becomes invisible. As a result, the user cannot check the entire original image. When the user wants to check the entire original image in a state where the OSD image is displayed, the user removes the OSD image from the screen by pressing the ‘menu’ button. However, in order to perform readjustment and the like of an image, the user should display the top image of the preference menu by pressing the ‘menu’ button again and then perform an operation of selecting a desired item. Accordingly, it took time and effort to perform readjustment and the like of an image.